The Hate List
by Brittanan
Summary: The egoistic flirt, Len, has been bullying me till no end and I've had enough of it. But, I've got the perfect blackmail for him. I finally know everything about Len, including his deepest, darkest secret. All I have to do is let it go viral. I just hope that stupid thing called "love" doesn't get in the way.


_A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back!_

_Dang, I haven't been on here for the longest time! (It seems like it, anyway.) Ah, I really miss this site. Where have I been? Ahhh, Fictionpress…I'm addicted, I'm so sorry. So, I'm gonna start off fresh with a new story, and perhaps finish this one lol. If you guys have read my other story, Heartless, let me know if I should continue. I know it only is one chapter, but it's been the most successful so far. _

_SO, here goes a new story! It's all about revenge. Rin has been bullied ever since she could remember, and she decides, hey, she's had enough. But it's not as easy as she thinks, especially when love gets in the way. This should be a relatively long story lol. _

_This is sort of like a prologue: _

_Rin's POV_

I think you could say that I have an addiction.

Really, do you know anyone that loves to stalk the people they hate to no end to potentially use their most shocking moments as blackmail? I don't mean getting the dirt on the latest gossip. I mean, literally following them across town until dusk to find _anything_ and _everything_ about them. I mean, dressing in camouflage and jumping from bush to bush, snapping pictures of them in their times of shame. I mean, getting the joy of seeing their horrorstruck expressions because of the delightful feeling of revenge.

You've never met anyone like that? Well, hey, you just met me. Allow me to re-introduce myself.

My name is Rin Kagami, and a student at Yamaha High School, unfortunately. It's been the worst four years of my life, so far. Why? Because of ten particular students, and they've made my life a living hell. They've hurt me in ways you just wouldn't understand. Two of them have impacted me the most. A girl and a boy.

The girl is wildly known as Miku Hatsune, the most gorgeous teenager a person could ever meet. She's everything I'm not, and she takes advantage of that. Although she is beautiful, Miku's personality is horrendous.

The boy is named Len Kagamine, or the blond soul that sits to right of me during class. I _hate_ every fiber of his cold hearted, egoistic body. I doubt I can stress that enough.

As a senior in high school, I speak for the kids that always get pushed around and stepped on (maybe not literally) by the tougher, more confident, and more popular students. The kids that are always getting laughed at because of who they are, and the fact that they can't change it. The kids that would give anything for it to be the other way around.

I'm one of those kids.

And I've had enough.

And as for those people that I hate, I've made a list for them. It's in order of the ones I hate the most. I plan to get my revenge from least to greatest.

Every time my eyes trail over my list, I get goose bumps. It's exhilarating, yet scary at the same time. I've never been so alert before. I today I feel invincible.

But, today, I hadn't expected this. Not in a small café.

Miku Hatsune flips her dark teal pigtails behind her as she flirtatiously kisses the familiar grown man on his cheek, then waves to him goodbye. After the man hesitantly lifts his collar and exits the empty café, I sit back in my booth and smirk.

Who knew we'd all end up in a place like this? I doubt the kids back at school know about Miku's dirty little secret. The secret that involves a dangerously close relationship between her and our homeroom teacher. I shiver with disgust and flip to a new page in my spiral, titling it _Hatsune._

My hand quickly trails the paper, and I speak along as I wrote, "...Sunday May 26, Miku is caught going on a date with-"

"Rin!" A shrilly voice causes Miku to jump and she twists herself around in her seat. I slam my spiral closed and cautiously pull my dull orange hood further over my head to cover my face. When Miku settles down, I glare at the approaching waitress.

She's my age, I know – barely eighteen – with chin length forest green hair and eyes. Although we don't attend the same school, we're somewhat acquaintances. I can tolerate her on a good day, so she hasn't made my list. Other than her excitable nature, I have no reason to hate her.

"Be quite, Gumi!" I hiss. "Miku could have seen me!"

The green haired girl frowns when she comes into the perimeter of my booth. We do have one thing in common, though: we both despise Miku Hatsune with a burning passion. Except, Gumi's is more of a fear than hate. "Do you _want _to be invisible?" Gumi asks in a more calmed tone.

"It's preferred, and I practically am, Gumi," I reply reluctantly. "Right now, I need to take advantage of it."

Gumi sits across from me and slumps over the table. If the café were packed on a daily basis, then her manager would have fired her ages ago. "So, what are you doing here? You haven't visited in a while- "

"Nothing."

Gumi nods and begins flipping through my spiral, not bothering to actually translate my atrocious handwriting. "You, know you're off stalking people a lot." I'm not too sure if that was a joke or not. It was true that I have a habit of 'following' people to find out more about them. I ignore her comment and steal my spiral away.

"What's with all the numbers you've written?" I nearly flinch when she says this. _She picked up some of what I wrote? _"#10, #5, #2?"

I tuck my spiral away in my bag and out of her reach. "It's none of your business." I couldn't tell her what I wrote in my spiral. I couldn't tell her what I was doing. She'd judge me. She'd think that I was just as terrible as the people on my list.

_On my list_.

Gumi raises an eyebrow as I flinch. I know I wouldn't get off the hook by dropping the conversation, so, just to please her, I continue vaguely, "They're just number's for my…list."

"Your list?" Gumi interrogates with fake, comical suspicion. "Like…your kill list? Don't tell me you're a murderer now, Rinny. Jesus- are you carrying any knives on you?"

I slap her hand away when she reaches over to search my bag. "Like I said: It's none of your business."

"Aw, I thought I was your best friend," Gumi says and pouts.

"You're not my friend I said flatly," I reply flatly. Well, my statement's not necessarily supposed to come out so rudely. You can call it the harsh truth. It's more depressing on my part if you think about it.

But, I could almost see an exaggerated arrow stab her right in her heart as the words fly out of my mouth, and I roll my eyes. "Ouch," she mutters sarcastically. Then, she decides to remind me of all of our memories in this café. Of all of our _good times_ (technically, _her _good times, because I can't stand this place).

As she says this, from the corner of my eye, I see twin tails whip around and dark eyes look right pass me, as if I'm not even here. I blink and try not to make a big deal out of it as Miku glares straight at the green waitress.

She snarls, "Hey, waitress! I've been trying to call you over for almost ten minutes!"

Gumi makes a childish face and silently mimics Miku, but I don't think Miku can see her due to her line of vision. "I swear that girl is trying to rob us of our drinks," she whispered to me. "Miku is always trying to get refunds for her iced tea that she 'didn't enjoy.'" Gumi rolls her eyes.

"Always?" I ask. "You mean she's a regular customer?"

The green haired girl shrugged and the name tag on her uniform jiggled. "I guess. She comes at least once a week. I'm surprised you've never ran into her here before."

I only nod in acknowledgement.

"I'll talk to you later. You might want to leave before the devil spots you. Bye, Rinny." Gumi takes a deep breath before stalking off toward Satan's daughter with a sickly sweet smile.

When I overhear Miku's demands for her money back, I hesitantly pull my backpack close to me and slip out the door. The late spring air immediately strikes me and I wish I hadn't decided to wear a hoodie today.

But I just can't stop grinning; I have my first victim. Now, tell me: taking everything into consideration (the bullying, the teasing, the physical and mental abuse of high school), is that such a bad thing? I shrug and laugh, continuing my journey back home.

~ The next morning ~

I'm not a morning person. I never have been, and never will be. Especially when a deafening alarm signals a seven hour sentence in prison. Let's just make today an exception.

I walk as fast as humanly possible to school. I don't know exactly why I'm so reeled up today. I guess it's just the thrill of getting revenge. Doesn't everyone feel like this at one point? I'm only doing my fellow classmates a favor. A _big _favor. I speed through the door of my classroom and slam into my seat. My giant, white ribbon sitting on my head tilts slightly as the bell rings.

The class immediately silences as a boy walks through the door, and I grin like the Cheshire cat.

Len Kagamine swaggers into homeroom, glaring at everything in his path. Girls around me chatter silently. I'll never understand what they find attractive about him. Well, I guess I'll never know considering I hate him so much that I can't look him in the eyes without throwing up.

Like I said: Len is the most inconsiderate, rude, egoistic person I've ever met. I had admired people that speak their mind, before I met Len. He toys with girls' hearts, but they still don't care. It's better to have him for a few days, maybe a few hours than to never have him at all, they say. But, I'd never let someone like Len get to me. I refrain my eyes from him as he sits down in his seat assigned next to me.

Ooh, ideas begin to flow through my head to get him back.

Slowly, the ice in the classroom breaks. Our homeroom teacher walks in, and I purse my lips to stop myself before I stifle a laugh when Miku sits timidly in her seat. I can see the sweat on her forehead from all the way across the room.

A girl with long blonde hair steps in front of me, by the name of Lily. She hisses, "Move it." It's a routine now; every day a different girl comes up to me and kicks me out my seat to have first dibs on Len. I don't mind it really, although it can get embarrassing if it's the _wrong _girl.

I begin to pack my things to switch seats with Lily when Len speaks, "Don't move."

My whole world stops, and apparently, so does everyone else's.

He spoke. To me.

He's not screaming or complaining about my presence. He's not bullying me because I'm not as pretty as those other girls. I can only nod.

Lily doesn't quite understand. "What do you mean, Lenny?" she asks frantically. "You want _her _to sit here with _you_?"

Len just shrugs. "Problem?"

Lily blinks out of disbelief. Surprisingly, she answers without a hint of guilt, "Yes. We're looking at…_Kagami_ here- a loser. No offence."

Ouch. I don't bother replying. I also ignore the fact that she nearly forgot my last name.

Len says, "I've never sat with her for class. More importantly," his voice gets harsher, "this _is _her seat."

Before Lily could lash out at him for his betrayal, Mr. H, our homeroom teacher cut through our conversation. "Please be seated." Lily growls and storms back to her seat.

"What was that about?" I inquire under my breath to no one in particular.

Len obviously heard me, because he smiles at me in an odd way, the way boys do in strange romance movies, and leans in across his desk. "I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you."

I quickly scoot my chair away. Thank God we sit in the back of the class so no one can witness this. "About what?" But he scoots even closer, too close for comfort. (Well, I was never comfortable to begin with.)

Oh no. Oh no, oh no. I know where this is going. I've watched him do this to other girls before. It always ends with him-ahh, I can't even say it!

Wait, maybe this could be a good thing. I mean, it would be at least a hundred times easier to learn more about him this way…right? I mean, Len could potential become my number one victim. Yeah, this is a good thing.

I make the mistake of smiling. Len takes this as his opportunity to say, "I can't believe I've never noticed you before. You have the most beautiful eyes."

My eyes meet his and I can feel myself turn green. Oh, he's noticed me before, I know. But, I'm sure as hell the word "beautiful" has never struck his mind to describe me. Len's attempting to turn on his _charm_, or whatever you call it. It's senior year and my heart's the only one that hasn't been stolen. He thinks I'm vulnerable.

Len states, "I've got a question to ask you."

I'm last _and _least. After he's done with me, he'll probably be satisfied with himself, _he thinks._

I nod after a moment.

But, now, I've got him cornered and he doesn't even know it. This is perfect. Why should I even have a hint of doubt?

"I know we've fought in the past, but I've been wondering," he murmurs, his breath hitting my mouth, his nose touching mine, "if you'd like to go out sometime?"

This is the perfect blackmail.

"Yes."

Oh, God, why did I say that?"

_A/N: Well, that was fun lol._

_Err, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever ;)_

_Also, if there is any questions, concerns, critique, or ideas you'd like to mention/tell me about, feel free! Just no flames! Thanks for reading! I'll be back if I get a good amount of reviews :D_

_Bye!_

_-Brittany_


End file.
